Kaeritaku Natta Yo
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: “Ayo pulang, Sasuke…” bisik Naruto pelan. “Pulang! Setelah apa yang Konoha lakukan padamu, kau masih ingin pulang kesana, Hah!” seru Sasuke kesal. Namun Naruto terus saja ‘merapalkan mantra’ itu. “Ayo pulang, Sasuke…,” Special fic For SasuNaru Day


~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

**Kaeritaku Natta Yo**

**(I Want To Go Home Now)**

~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

* * *

**Tittle**: Kaeritaku Natta Yo (I Want To Go Home Now)

**Author** : Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

**Pairing** : Sasuke X Naruto Nyaaaaaa~ _

**Rating** : Masih T kok, beneran dech! Makanya jangan 'berimajinasi' yang tidak-tidak. Kono Ero tachi, Xixixi…

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort ng…. Adventure??!

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Yuuya Do Not Own Naruto

**A/N** : Terinspirasi dari lagu Kaeritaku Natta Yo punya Ikimonogakari (dengerin ya ^^). Lagi-lagi, saya ga tahu Naru ma Sasu OOC apa ga. Yuuya 3rd Oneshot, Mohon bantuannya Minna-san. Hehehe…..

This **Special Fic For SasuNaru Day!** Yaaay q^0^p

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu…

* * *

"Ugh! Sa-sakit…"

"Tahan sedikit, Naruto!"

"Haa… Agh! Sakit… Sa-Sasuke…"

"Na-Naruto!"

"Aaaaaaghhhhhh!!!"

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Tubuh bocah berambut pirang itu kini tergolek lemah di pangkuanku. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena kelelahan dan menahan sakit. Bukan, kurasa dia bukan seorang bocah lagi seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Kini dia sudah lebih dewasa, kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan kornea biru laut yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat dapat tenggelam kedalamnya. Warna kulit wajahnya yang coklat tampak memucat, dadanya yang sedikit berotot bergerak naik dan turun menunjukan rytme nafasnya yang sudah lebih beraturan.

"Karin, bagaimana dia?" tanyaku mencoba tenang, meskipun tak dapat ku pungkiri aku begitu khawatir padanya. Kenapa? Aku juga tak tahu.

"Dia hanya pingsan karena kelelahan dan kehabisan cakra. Serpihan kunai itu sudah berhasil ku keluarkan dari perutnya, luka di dadanya masih agak parah, memar-memar yang lain mungkin akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Aku akan mencoba mengobatinya sekali lagi dan mengganti perbannya, setidaknya hanya itulah yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang," jelas Karin panjang lebar.

"Hn…,"

Perempuan berkacamata itu segera membalut luka-luka Naruto, dari lengan, dada, perut bahkan hingga pinggang. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya miris, sesekali aku harus memegangnya erat karena tubuh kecil itu mencoba memberontak dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Bisa kuingat jelas keadaannya saat pertama kali aku menemukannya…

**FLASHBACK**

"Ano…, Bos! Bos!"

Aku merasaku tubuhku diguncang perlahan, kubuka mata dan mendapati Suigetsu berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di bawah pohon rindang ini sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tumben wajahnya serius dan cemas seperti itu.

"Hn?"

"Hei kurasa aku menemukan temanmu di pinggir sungai sana, tapi tampaknya dia tak baik-baik saja dan hampir mati, lagipula…,"

"Teman??" tanyaku, alisku berkerut. Rasanya aku tak memiliki teman?!

"Iya, temanmu yang selalu bilang akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha itu…,"

DEG!

Mataku sedikit melebar, Sharingan mulai terbentuk di sana. Sementara itu Suigetsu masih terus saja mengoceh.

"…Bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang selalu, Eh… hei Bos! Booossss… ?!!"

Aku tak lagi menunggu Suigetsu melanjutkan kata-katanya, segera saja aku melesat ke arah sungai yang dia tunjuk tadi. Aku tahu mereka bertiga mengikutiku, namun aku tak ambil pusing. Hanya ada pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terus berkelebatan di benakku.

Untuk apa Naruto di sini? Apa dia sedang ada Misi bersama Teamnya? Lalu apa maksud Suigetsu dia tak baik-baik saja dan hampir mati?

Dan semua jawaban itu aku dapat ketika mendapatinya terbaring lemah di tepi sungai. Pakaiannya telah robek dan tak berbentuk. Darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Dari kening sampai kakinya, luka sayatan, memar, serta tusukan di perutnya dan entah apa lagi. Kalau saja bukan karena rambut pirang yang sebagian telah berubah warna, serta tiga pasang goresan di masing-masing pipinya yang hampir tertutup oleh darah, mungkin aku tak akan mengenalinya.

Na-Naruto

Lidahku tercekat, Aku hanya mampu terpaku melihatnya. Perutku sedikit mual melihat genangan darah disekitar tubuhnya itu, namun kukumpulkan kembali tenagaku untuk menghampirinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu seperti mantra yang terus kurapalkan dalam benakku.

Ada apa denganmu, Dobe?

Perlahan dan sangat pelan, karena aku takut melukainya, ku pindahkan tubuhnya di pangkuanku. Ada sediit kelegaan ketika aku melihat dadanya naik dan turun, menandakan dia masih bernafas. Dia masih hidup.

Ku singkirkan poni rambut yang menutupi keningnya. Ku usap perlahan pipinya yang tertutup oleh warna merah segar.

"D-Dobe?" bisikku pelan di telinganya.

Ku pandang wajah itu dan berharap dia akan membuka matanya. Dan permohonanku dikabulkan. Perlahan mata langit itu terbuka, tak begitu fokus namun lama kelamaan mata cantik itu sepenuhnya menatapku.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah yang bersimbah darah itu. Membuat dadaku terasa sesak dan perih. Dan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya , Naruto membawa telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahku.

Dingin, kenapa begitu dingin? Naruto yang aku kenal begitu hangat seperti matahari.

"Sa… Sas'ke… A-Ai… tta… Ka-Katta yo… Tem-me…," bisiknya pelan, namun aku mendengarnya.

Seketika itu juga matanya kembali tertutup dan tangannya terjatuh ke tanah. Mataku terbelalak, tubuhku bergetar.

Apa aku akan kembali kehilangan orang yang begitu penting bagiku?

Lama aku terdiam sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto. Sampai akhirnya…

"Juugo, Suigetsu cari penginapan untuk bermalam hari ini!" Perintahku dengan nada dingin.

"Karin, kau harus sembuhkan dia begitu kita sampai di sana!"

"Hai'!!!" jawab mereka bersamaan, tahu bahwa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk protes dan banyak bicara.

Dan akupun segera melesat pergi membawa Naruto dalam dekapanku.

Siapapun yang membuatmu seperti ini, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya.

Itu janjiku.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah Sasuke-kun," kata Karin pelan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Pengobatan yang aku lakukan hanya sementara waktu, dia membutuhkan perawatan lebih lanjut agar kondisinya tidak memburuk," lanjutnya lagi.

Perawatan lebih lanjut? kalau itu… hanya 'Dia' yang mampu menyembuhkan Naruto, tapi itu berarti…

"Aku keluar dulu," pamit Karin.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'Terimakasih, Karin kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di ruangan ini. Bergabung bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo yang sejak tadi tak terdengar suaranya, mungkin mereka tahu kalau aku dan Naruto butuh ketenangan saat ini.

Ku genggam tangan Naruto erat, berusaha mengalirkan kehangatan dan kekuatanku untuknya. Berharap esok dia akan pulih dan meneriakiku Teme lagi.

**END SASUKE POV**

Mata Karin tak lepas dari Sasuke ketika dia hendak melangkah meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dia dapat melihat kekhawatiran di mata hitam itu, kekhawatiran serta rasa cemas yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke selama ini. Semuanya hanya untuk pria berambut pirang yang kini terbaring lemah di sampingnya.

Karin melihat Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan milik Naruto, dia bisa melihat kasih sayang serta rasa possessive di sana. Sesuatu yang selama ini ingin dia miliki dari Sasuke. Dia iri pada si blonde itu, namun entah kenapa dia tak memiliki keinginan untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Diam-diam Karin malah menginginkan agar Sasuke terus menggenggam erat tangan itu.

Karin menghampiri kedua teman se teamnya yang ada di ruangan sebelah, duduk di samping mereka berdua tanpa banyak berbicara apa-apa. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Sasuke dan si blonde yang bernama Naruto itu, hingga tak menyadari Juugo dan Suigetsu yang terheran-heran melihat sikapnya yang aneh dan tak seperti biasa.

* * *

Malam kian larut, namun mata Sasuke tak bisa terpejam juga. Dia berbaring di ranjang yang sama dimana Naruto kini tertidur lelap. Setidaknya untuk saat ini rasa sakit akibat luka-lukanya sedikit berkurang. Sesekali diusap pipi Naruto pelan, sambil terus menunggu kalau-kalau Naruto terbangun. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa menunggu itu menyebalkan, terutama menunggu si Dobe untuk membuka kembali matanya.

Lalu perlahan mata berwarna biru yang menggelap di keremangan malam itu, terbuka.

"Are? Apa aku sudah ada di surga ya? Aku… bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke?!" katanya dengan suara yang agak parau. Ditatapnya mata Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Urusai, dobe!" kata Sasuke kesal meskipun sebenarnya dia merasa lega karena Naruto telah sadar. Sasuke membetulkan posisinya hingga kini dia duduk di samping tubuh Naruto. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Naruto dan rasanya Naruto sendiri tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Menggumamkan kata 'Teme' yang begitu pelan. Namun Sasuke mendengarnya dan itu membuat Jantungku berdebar kencang.

Mereka terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terdiam, mata biru itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sendu.

"Siapa?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi, kali ini sedikit memaksa. Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya bercerita.

"Aku sedang dalam solo misi, Sasuke. Aku sendiri tak menyangka kalau mereka menyerangku di tengah perjalanan. Dan dia berhasil melumpuhkan aku,"

"Danzou dan anak buahnya yang menyerangku, dia tahu kalau Tsunade-baachan akan menyerahkan jabatan Hokage untukku. Dia tak ingin aku menghambat jalannya untuk menguasai desa,"

"Danzou bilang aku tak pantas menduduki jabatan itu, seorang 'Wadah' Kyuubi sepertiku dianggapnya tak layak menduduki posisi tertinggi itu, bahkan Konoha mungkin akan merasa senang kalau aku menghilang atau bahkan mati sekalipun,"

Sasuke terpaksa mengepalkan tangannya erat untuk menahan amarahnya. Dia tahu Konoha dan Danzou keparat itu yang bersalah atas semua. Dia pasti akan membunuh kambing jelek itu. Demi Naruto bahkan Demi kakaknya sendiri.

Naruto menyadari Sasuke yang kini menjadi emosi. Walaupun masih terasa sakit, dia mencoba bangkit dan meraih tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke agak terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun pada akhirnya dia membalas pelukan itu.

**SASUKE POV**

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke…" bisik Naruto pelan.

Mataku melebar, perlahan kulepaskan Naruto dari pelukanku, sebisa mungkin berusaha agar tak melukai tubuhnya yang belum sembuh benar itu.

"Pulang?! Setelah apa yang si brengsek Danzou dan Konoha lakukan padamu, kau masih ingin pulang kesana?!" seruku kesal.

"Di sana rumahku," ujar Naruto.

"Rumah?! Desa itu tak pantas kau sebut sebagai rumah Naruto, bahkan tak pantas kau lindungi, lihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu, lihat apa balasan mereka atas pengorbananmu, mereka melukaimu, mereka hampir membunuhmu Naruto, apa kau tak sadar itu, Hah?!!"

Kubiarkan kalimat-kalimatku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Berharap apa yang ada di otakku dapat ditangkapnya. Tanpa kusadari, kedua pipiku menjadi hangat. Ku biarkan air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti. Aku berharap kekesalan dan kemuakanku terempas bersama aliran butir-butir bening itu.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke…" bisik Naruto pelan, disentuhnya wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan aku membalas dengan menggenggam erat tangannya.

Ku baringkan dia kembali di tempat tidunya dan aku berbaring di sebelahnya. Ku peluk tubuh yang masih lemah itu, tak begitu erat karena takut lukanya akan kembali terbuka. Malam itu aku menangis dalam kehangatannya.

Pagi menjelang, sinar matahari mulai menerobos masuk ke ruangan ini. Mataku yang sejak sejam yang lalu telah terbuka tak juga lepas memandang sosok yang berbaring di sampingku. Pipiku sedikit panas kalau mengingat kejadian semalam, bisa-bisanya aku menangis di pelukannya seperti itu. Seperti bukan Uchiha saja.

Naruto masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang begitu polos dan bersih. Ku raba pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Hangat, bukan cuma hangat tapi agak panas. Dadanya naik dan turun dengan cepat, nafasnya sedikit tak beraturan.

"Na-Naru…," ku guncang tubuh Naruto pelan, mencoba membangunkannya. Namun sepertinya tak ada respon. Bahkan keringatpun tampak membasahi keningnya. Aku jadi teringat kata-kata Karin waktu itu.

'Pengobatan yang aku lakukan hanya sementara waktu, dia membutuhkan perawatan lebih lanjut agar kondisinya tidak memburuk,'

Gawat.

Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan yang lain. Di sana, dia pasti akan di rawat dengan baik. Segera saja aku bangkit dan menyiapkan diriku.

**END SASUKE POV**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Karin sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke keluar kamar pagi itu sambil membopong tubuh Naruto yang terbungkus oleh selimut tebal, mendekapnya begitu erat di dadanya.

"Kita akan ke Konoha," hanya itu yang diucapkannya dan segera melesat menuju pintu keluar. Suigetsu dan Juugo hanya saling pandang. Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Kurasa tak bakal ada yang mampu menandingi si Blonde itu,' pikir Karin dalam hati.

Dan mereka bertiga pun kembali mengikuti pimpinan mereka itu.

Sebisa mungkin Sasuke menjaga agar tubuh Naruto tak banyak terguncang dipelukannya. Beruntung baginya karena jarak Konoha tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka menginap kemarin. Siang ini mungkin mereka bisa sampai di sana.

Beberapa kali mereka beristirahat di perjalanan untuk sekedar melepas lelah, apalagi Karin harus mengganti perban Naruto dengan yang baru. Suigetsu dan Juugo tak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai perjalanan mereka ke Konoha kali ini, mereka yakin Bos mereka sudah memiliki rencana sebelumnya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha. Sasuke sedikit melambatkan langkahnya, sudah cukup lama dia tak melihat tempat kelahirannya ini. Tak ada yang berubah, hanya beberapa bangunan baru serta patung kepala milik Hokage kelima.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto bergerak di dekapannya. Mata biru itu mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia sadar Sasuke sedang menggendongnya, namun dia tahu ini bukan di ruangan seperti kemarin. Ada semilir lembut yang membelai wajahnya.

"Sas'ke, Ini dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lemah.

"Konoha…," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sou ka~ pantas saja, aku mengenal angin disini…" Naruto tersenyum kecil membuat hati Sasuke sedikit miris.

"Arigatou… Sas'ke…" hanya kata itu yang di ucapkan Naruto sebelum menutup matanya lagi dan tubuhnya melemah di dekapan Sasuke.

"Dobe, Naruto !! Ne~ buka matamu," Sasuke sedikit panik, diguncangnya tubuh Naruto, kali ini lebih keras namun tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Kusooo ~ ~ !!"

* * *

Sasuke kemudian menuju pintu gerbang Konoha disusul dengan ketiga anggota teamnya. Sesampainya disana, Kotetsu dan Izumo yang kebetulan sedang menjaga gerbang tampak pucat. Bagaimana tidak, keturunan terakhir Uchiha sekaligus 'penghianat' desa itu kini berdiri di hadapan mereka. Mereka memasang kuda-kuda hendak menyerang Sasuke. Suigetsu, Juugo serta Karin pun bersiap untuk menyerang. Namun tiba-tiba sesosok ANBU bertopeng muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke, katakan apa urusanmu datang ke konoha?!" tanya ANBU itu dingin.

"Minggir! Biarkan aku menemui Hokage sekarang juga !!!" bentak Sasuke kesal, dia tak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk 'mengobrol' seperti ini. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan Naruto.

ANBU itu melihat 'bungkusan selimut' yang dibawa Sasuke. Dia mengaktifkan Byakugannya untuk melihat apa isi dibalik 'bungkusan selimut' itu. Ternyata itu adalah tubuh seseorang, Cakranya begitu lemah, Cakra yang berbeda yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia langsung mengenali siapa yang ada dibalik selimut itu, apalagi ketika melihat rambut pirang menyembul dari sana.

"Naruto…," bisik ANBU itu pelan namun Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Dengar, kondisinya sedang tidak baik, dia membutuhkan pertolongan secepatnya, karena itu ijinkan aku menemui Hokage. Setelah itu kita baru menyelesaikan urusan kita," kata Sasuke sedikit memohon.

ANBU itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke serta teamnya lewat dan dia mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

BRUUUUAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!

Pintu kantor Hokage terbuka lebar dengan keras. Kontan semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut, apalagi begitu melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" panggil Sakura yang kebetulan ada di ruangan itu. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dan wajahnya memucat. Tak percaya bahwa mantan teman se teamnya ada di hadapannya kini. Di Konoha.

"Uchiha?! Apa maksudnya ini?!" suara lantang itu berasal dari Tsunade-sama, Godaime itu terlihat syok melihat kriminal kelas A yang dicari-cari kini masuk di kantornya.

Shizune tampak memeluk Tonton erat, sementara itu Sai yang juga berada di ruangan itu ikut terkejut.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, cepat kau sembuhkan Naruto!!!" seru Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Naruto?!" Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya. Dia melihat Sasuke membawa seseorang dibalik selimut itu. Perlahan dia mendekati Sasuke, memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah Trik seorang Uchiha. Lagipula, Naruto seharusnya masih dalam Solo Misinya kan?

Tsunade menyingkirkan kain selimut yang menutupi tubuh itu, dia terkejut ketika melihat Seseorang di dekapan Uchiha itu ternyata benar Naruto, begitu juga Sakura, Shizune serta Sai yang melihatnya. Wajah Naruto pucat, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dan berkeringat, nafasnya juga tak beraturan.

"Uchiha, jelaskan apa yang terjadi?!" Tsunade tampak kesal sekarang, dia mengira semua ini adalah perbuatan Sasuke, sama seperti yang dilakukannya saat pertarungan terakhir mereka di Valley Of The End.

"Danzou dan anak buahnya, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya sekarang juga!" jelas Sasuke.

Mata Tsunade melebar

"Da-Danzou?" bisiknya

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, saat ini aku membutuhkan izinmu untuk menghabisinya," kata Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, memandang bocah Uchiha itu lekat-lekat. Kalau semua triknya tak mungkin dia mengambil resiko membawa Naruto dan kembali ke Konoha.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Tsunade pasrah. Dia berharap dia tak mengambil keputusan yang salah. Apalagi saat ini yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan nyawa bocah kesayangannya ini.

Tsunade segera mengambil tubuh Naruto dari Sasuke dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura! Cepat ikut aku dan siapkan ruang perawatan!" perintah Tsunade pada Sakura.

"Ha-hai', Shisou!!" Sakura segera mengikuti Tsunade, dia sempat melewati Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil padanya.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, setidaknya bebannya sedikit berkurang. Dia yakin Tsunade-sama bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Juugo kau tetap disini dan jelaskan pada Tsunade serta ANBU itu semua yang terjadi, Karin pergilah susul Sakura siapa tahu dia membutuhkanmu dan kau Suigetsu, ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke kepada seluruh anggota teamnya. Mereka mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan petunjuknya.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu hendak keluar dari kantor Hokage ketika Sai menghentikannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat Danzou, Sasuke-kun!" tawar Sai.

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak begitu suka dengan 'penggantinya' ini. Apalagi sepertinya dia sok akrab dengan Dobe nya?

Nya??!

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu? Bukankah kau anak buah Danzou?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto…, Dia adalah orang yang pertama kalinya mengajarkanku tentang persahabatan," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Hn,"

Mereka bertiga kemudian melesat menuju tempat persembunyian Danzou.

* * *

Sesampainya di sana, anak buah Danzou menghadang mereka. Pertempuran sengit tak dapat dihindari. Sasuke yang dikuasai amarah terus saja menghunuskan Kusanagi nya ke para pengikut danzou itu. Sharingannya berputar dan dengan mudah menangkap pergerakan lawan-lawannya. Namun jumlah mereka semakin bertambah saja.

"Bos! Lebih baik kau duluan saja, urusan di sini biar aku dan si pucat ini yang bereskan!' kata Suigetsu sambil terus mengayunkan pedang besar yang dulu merupakan milik Momochi Zabusa itu.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk dan segera menghilang menuju tempat Danzou.

Kini tinggal Suigetsu dan Sai yang bertempur, mereka sedikit terpojok dan keduanya merapat ke tengah.

"Hoi, bocah pucat? Kau masih kuat kan? tanya Suigetsu,

"Mochiron! Tapi kulihat kau sudah kepayahan. Sebenarnya pedang besarmu atau 'Anu'mu itu yang terlalu besar, Na~ Niichan?!" kata Sai tanpa merasa sungkan.

Tubuh Suigetsu bergetar, Sai mengira dia marah namun ternyata…

"Hmmppp… mmmuuuaaahahahahahahahaw, kau lucu sekali muka pucat, hahahahahaha…" Suigetsu tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang terlihat mengerikan. Sai ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah pria berambut biru ini. Dan mereka pun kembali menghabisi bawahan Danzou.

**SASUKE POV**

Aku menemukannya. Wajahnya begitu pucat seperti melihat hantu ketika melihatku. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Dan aku tak memberinya kesempatan bicara ketika kupukul dengan keras tubuhnya hingga tersungkur di lantai.

Berkali-kali Danzou melawan namun aku tetap berhasil melumpuhkannya. Kini dia bersimbah darah, sama seperti Naruto saat itu. Aku ingin kematiannya begitu menyakitkan.

Kusanagi di tanganku kugenggam semakin erat. Amarahku memuncak hingga tidak bisa ku kendalikan lagi.

Danzo mulai mencoba berdiri lagi dengan sempoyongan. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi kutebaskan Kusanagi itu tepat di lehernya. Darah segar membasahi wajah dan bajuku. Tak ada rasa jijik dalam diriku, hanya ada rasa puas karena telah berhasil menghabisi kambing tengik ini.

Selesai.

Akhirnya semuanya telah berakhir.

**END SASUKE POV**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura keluar dari ruang perawatan dengan menghela nafas panjang. Peluh membasahi keningnya. Tsunade sudah keluar dari tadi ketika kondisi Naruto mulai stabil dan memintanya untuk mengurus semuanya karena Tsunade dan Neji tengah mengintrogasi Juugo. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika melihat gadis berkacamata yang merupakan salah satu anggota team Sasuke itu duduk di bangku dekat dengan ruang perawatan ini.

'Kalau tak salah namanya Karin ya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Bagaimana keadaan si Blonde itu?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

Sakura agak terkejut melihat kekhawatiran yang terlihat di muka gadis berkacamata itu. Dia kemudian duduk bersebelahan dengan Karin.

"Yaah, sudah tak apa-apa, untung saja dia mendapatkan pertolongan pertama," jelas Sakura. Karin hanya diam dan menggumamkan 'Hn' saja.

'Benar juga ya, rasanya tak mungkin kalau Sasuke ataupun kedua anggota team yang lainnya itu yang memberikan pengobatan pada Naruto. Apa mungkin…,"

"Apa kau yang mengobati Naruto sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Yaah, memang sih. Sasuke-kun bisa membunuhku kalau aku tak mengobati luka-luka si Blonde kesayangannya itu," jawab Karin sedikit cemberut.

Sakura sedikit tertawa geli mendengarnya, apalagi saat Karin berkata 'si Blonde Kesayangannya'. Sasuke dan ke-Possessive-annya terhadap Naruto. Hmmm…

"Ne~, Sakura…" panggil Karin.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membentuk SasuNaru Fansclub?!" usul Karin sembari menyengir lebar.

Kali ini Sakura tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Kau tahu Karin, kurasa aku akan mengajak Ino-pig dan Hinata untuk menjadi anggota Fansclub kita," ujar Sakura sambil terus tertawa.

* * *

Tsunade menatap keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu lekat-lekat. Mereka berdua kini berada di kantor Hokage lagi. Tsunade telah mendengar berita kematian Danzou yang terbunuh ditangan Sasuke bahkan Dia juga telah mendengar semua cerita dari Juugo dan itu merupakan cerita terpanjang yang membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

'Rasanya sebotol Sake sangat membantu untuk saat ini,' pikir Tsunade.

"Kau tahu apa hukumanmu karena telah pergi dari desa?" tanya Tsunade

"Hn,"

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, rasanya dia tak ingin berhadapan dengan Uchiha untuk saat ini.

"Naruto sudah sadar, dia terus menanyakanmu, pergi dan temuilah dia. Tapi sebelumnya ganti baju dan cuci wajahmu itu, aku yakin dia tak ingin melihatmu tampak kacau seperti itu," kata Tsunade.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Juugo melihatnya dan hanya terdiam memandangnya, Suigetsu serta Sai tampak duduk disalah satu ruangan di kantor Hokage, luka-luka mereka ketika melawan anak buah Danzou sedang diobati oleh Sakura dan Karin. Setelah berganti dan membersihkan dirinya, Sasuke segera menuju ke ruang perawatan di mana Naruto berada.

Pria bermata biru itu tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya, pandangannya lurus menatap pemandangan di luar jendela di mana matahari mulai tenggelam. Rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan dipermainkan angin. Wajahnya kini tak lagi pucat, sedikit bersemu merah saat tertimpa matahari sore itu.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati sahabatnya itu dari belakang, dililitkan sehelai kain selimut di tubuh Naruto dan melingkarkan lengannya ke dada Naruto, mendekapnya erat.

"Dobe, kenapa kau buka jendelanya? Kau mau sakitmu tambah parah?" bisik Sasuke pelan tepat di telinga Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto memerah dengan kedekatan mereka sekarang ini.

"Na~ Sasuke, Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku ingin pulang ke Konoha kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab jadi Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baachan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, semuanya ada di sini, Mereka adalah keluargaku, mereka adalah tempat aku pulang. Merekalah yang selama ini menjadi rumahku, Sasuke…"

Sasuke masih tak berkata apa-apa, Naruto menggenggam jemari Sasuke di dadanya lebih erat.

"Dan di sinilah kau pergi meninggalkanku, karena itu di sini jugalah aku akan menantimu, menunggumu untuk kembali pulang… Apa kau sekarang akan pulang, Sasuke?!" tanya Naruro penuh harap.

Sasuke tak dapat lagi menahan dirinya, dia memeluk Naruto erat. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang dia rindukan selama dia pergi dari Konoha. Mencium setiap helai rambut pirang dari pemuda yang begitu dia sayangi.

"Tadaima, Naruto-dobe!"

Naruto tertawa geli mendengar ejekan dobe yang selalu Sasuke tujukan untuknya, Diciumnya pipi Sasuke dan Itu sukses membuat wajah Sasuke seperti tomat kematangan.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-teme!"

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

Haaaaaa????? *Melongo*

Cuma ciuman pipi ya? Xixixi Yuuya emang sengaja kok!

Yosh!!! Read & Review Please!!!

Minna-san, HAPPY SASUNARU DAY, Yaaaatttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! q(^0^)p

Yuuya harap di Ending Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei akan memberikan Scene SasuNaru yang buuuaaaanyaaaaakkkk untuk kita, Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa .

R&R, Sankyuuu~


End file.
